Plucking Wings
Category:Campaign OperationsCategory:Campaign | category = Offensive | cost = 1 Op Credit | size = 1-6 Members | items = Xicu's Rosary | reward = See below | related = B • S • W }} ---- Walkthrough *Go to Castle Oztroja (S) and proceed to the Brass Gate (H-7) on the top floor. Click the Trap Door to enter the battlefield. *In order to access the battlefield, all members must have Xicu's Rosary, which is dropped from any Yagudo in the zone (excluding notorious monsters). Drop rate is not 100%. *Soo Luma the Ascended (SCH) appears at the top of the arena; defeat him to win the battle. Roo Beju the Eulogizer (BRD), Zjaa Bao the Wrathherald (NIN), and Jii Xai the Rimebladed (SAM) spawn to fight with Soo Luma the Ascended when he is aggroed; they do not need to be defeated to win the battle. These three respawn at the top of the arena shortly if defeated and return to fight with Soo Luma the Ascended. Pulling the Yagudo to the battlefield entrance is beneficial because the respawned helpers have a greater distance to travel before they rejoin in battle. *An Armoury Crate appears at the top of the arena once Soo Luma the Ascended is defeated; the remaining Yagudo despawn. *Report back to Emhi Tchaoryo to complete the Operation. Notes *This Campaign Op is only available to those with Iron Emblem of Service or higher, and only when Windurst controls Castle Oztroja (S). *Everyone must have this Campaign Op active to enter the battlefield. * Xicu's Rosary is consumed upon entering. Strategy *Buffs are stripped upon entering; equipment-based Reraise is an exception. *Soo Luma the Ascended is a Scholar and uses tier IV spells, made area of effect by his permanent, enhanced Manifestation status. Be sure to stun spells such as Stone IV, because they are area-of-effect with this NM. *Uses the SCH 2-hour ability Tabula Rasa around 50% HP, and has access to Ancient Magic spells during that time, which are also made area-of-effect by his enhanced Manifestation. Also uses Storm spells and Cure spells. *Highly resistant, if not immune, to Bind. *Highly susceptible to Sudden Lunge's stun effect. *Soo Luma the Ascended can be Gravitied in case of a need to kite, especially during Tabula Rasa. *The Yagudo assisting Soo Luma are susceptible to Sleep, Lullaby, and Repose. Soo Luma the Ascended is vulnerable to elemental enfeebling effects (Burn,Choke,Shock, etc.) though you may experience some resists. *Nukes and weapon skills annihilate the lesser Yagudo, which have only about 1500 HP each, but they respawn in 1 minute, so there is no point in defeating them: put them to sleep or ignore them. **The Yagudo assisting Soo Luma build resistance over time to Sleep/Repose/Lullaby if you are very slow to kill the main NM. **Be aware if you're trying to sleep the NIN mob that it may have shadows up. *Enmity is shared between Soo Luma the Ascended and his assistants. Rewards The Armoury Crate rewards fall into the following groupings: |width=20%| |width=20%| |} ---- Game Description Client: Emhi Tchaoryo - Windurst Waters (S) (H-10) Summary: In response to our reclaiming of regions surrounding the capital, Soo Luma the Ascended has organized his surviving zealots to launch a mass counter-offensive from Castle Oztroja. You are to neutralize this threat by eliminating the Yagudo leader. Unit Requirement: 1~6 members